haven and hell
by Amaya Tatsujin
Summary: two twin sister where separated at birth and reunite in the soul society where they meet after a long time. But both are too hard headed to understand that they are twins.can rukia and ichigo help them understand that they are related


i do not own these characters.

* * *

><p>"All squad come into the meeting room." A loud voice said in my study. I got up and head to my window. I jump down and flash-step to the meeting hall. Once I was near I just walk. I round the corner and find Renji, wandering around.<p>

"Renji what are you doing?" I ask clearly catching him off guard. He smiles when he turns around and sees me looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"I'm just doing some of my duties." He says coming to me. I role my eyes at him and shake my head.

"Where's my serious idiotic brother?" I ask walking again, with Renji trailing me.

"He had business to attend to, so he won't be going to the meeting today." He says now walking at pace. I look down with disappointment. We walk the rest of the way in mostly silence, but making small talk here and there. Once we came to the meeting hall I dismissed him and gave him a hug.

"Captain Kutchki please refrains from doing that." He says blushing in a deep red color. I chuckle at his innocentness.

"Renji how many time must I tell you, to call me Amaya?" I ask putting my hands on my hips. He looks down as I glare at him.

"Sorry Amaya." He says looking up. I roll my eyes and head into the meeting room. Everyone turns as I enter. Every one bows with respect. I notice that everyone was here except Biyakuya and Ketpachi from squad eleven. I walk quietly to the head of the room. I bow slightly at the head captain.

"Captain Kutchki you're late." He says. I give him another slight bow before answering.

"I'm sorry, I got the message last."I say looking at him with a calm expression. He nodded and motions me to go to my spot in the ranks. I nodded and go to my spot. I stood next to Soifon. She gave me a small smirk. I raise an eyebrow at her. She just looked away. I rolled my eyes and listen to the captains orders.

"Everyone, this meeting is to tell you that most of your squads have been lacking in their duties." He says.

"Head Captain I think you're mistaken, my squad has been on top of their duties every day." Soifon says offended. I chuckle at her. She turns to me and glares.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, since your squad is the one that slacks off the most." She says with disgust. I glare at her with anger.

"Soifon shut up before Amaya kills you." Toshiro says. Soifon turns her gaze to him and frowns.

"Why should I, everyone knows that her squad is good for nothing." She says. I glare at her. Soifon has always disliked my squad for being created in my honor.

"Soifon you better heave his warning, because I'm about to kill you. " I say coming closer to her. She turns around and takes a step back. I glared at her in rage now.

"I don't know why everyone protects you so damn much, you are weak and to top it all off you're a _child_." Says adding emphases on the last word. I could feel my spiritual power increasing with rage. I took a step closer to her and she backed up with fear.

"Soifon, Captain Amaya, please refrain from doing anything at the moment." Says the head Captains lutenent Sasakibe. I turn my glare to him. He shrugged back in fear. I turn back to face Soifon, who kept a straight face but underneath quivered from my glare.

"Y- You don't frighten me." She says stuttering. I smile at this. I flash-step to her side and place a dagger to her neck. I whisper in her ear.

"I was trained by Yoruichi. Are you calling her weak?" I question her. I feel her stiffen as I say this. I move the dagger closer to her neck ready to slice it open.

-POOF-

I stop suddenly and turn around to find a child on the floor. I looked confused at her. She looks around aimlessly. She suddenly stops, when she catches her eye on something. Her face brightens up as she sees something. She gets up with excitement. She runs over to someone and then jumps Toshiro. I stare in surprisement.

"Awww you're so cute!" she exclaims suffocating his face with her breast. I could feel my jaw hit the floor. I shook my head and got a hold of myself. I walked over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you're beautiful." She says getting closer to my face. I lean back trying to get her away.

"Umm can you let go of him?" I ask her looking at the unmoving Toshiro.

"Why?"She asks innocently.

"For one, he's going to suffocate and die because your boobs are not allowing him to breath." I say staring at the now the blue Toshiro. She looks down and shrugs.

"This is a dream so he won't die." She says hugging him even tighter.

"Kid I don't know how you got here, but this is no dream, and if you don't let go of him now he's going to die." I say, staring now worried at Toshiro.

"So this is not a dream?" she asks now with realization. I shook my head no. her eyes widen as she lets go suddenly of Toshiro, who fell to the floor.

"_Gasp!" _I hear below me. I look down as Toshiro's color returned. He immediately gets up.

"Are you okay, Toshiro?" I ask.

"I'm fine, and don't call me by my first Captain Kutchki." He says straitening himself. I smile. I notice something that made me chuckle. Toshiro stares at me confused.

"You have something on your top lip." I say trying to hold back from laughing. He slowly brings his hand up to his lip and touched it lightly. He looked confused at the wetness. He brought his hand down to see what it was; and turned bright red. I give him a rage to wipe the blood from his mouth and nose. He took it happily. I turned my attention to the girl who looked worried.

"Kid he's fine." I say with a soft voice. She sighted in relief.

"Toshiro do you know this girl?" I ask him.

"No, I don't Captain Kutchki." He says with the rag still to his nose.

"Kid how did you get here?" I asked her, with a calm voice.

"I don't know." She says smiling again.

"Get her out of here now, Amaya!" Soifon exclaims at me. My face instinctively turned into a scowl. I turned to face her and glared at her evilly. She glared at me once again. I exhale trying to calm down and ignore her.

"Kid, you need to leave." I say turning my gaze to her.

"But I don't want to." She says sitting down. I could feel my eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"I didn't ask you, I'm telling you." I say with an edge of anger in my voice. She pouts at me. I turn to the Head Captain.

"Sir what should we do with her?" I ask calm.

"Do what you want, but don't kill her." He says getting up and vanishing. I sigh once more and turn to the meeting room.

"Everyone dispatch, we'll continue this later." I say dismissing the meeting.

"No!" Soifon screams. I turn to look at her and give her a blank face of annoyance.

"Soifon I'm not in the mood to deal with your petty tantrums." I say turning my back on her.

"Who gave you permission to dismiss the meeting?"She exclaims clearly enraged.

"Don't yell at her, you ugly old lady!" the girl exclaims at Soifon. I stare at the girl with my mouth open and with a smile on my face. I turned to face Soifon and almost fell on the floor, from laughter. Soifon stood shocked at what the child had said. But she recovered fast.

"It seems that the Amaya must have a child fight her own battles." She says giving me a smirk.

"Soifon shut up before you get hurt." I say. She rolls her eyes and turns her back on me. I turn back to the girl.

"Hey please leave we have things to do, and we can't have a child here." I say shooing her away.

"No." she says like a little girl.

"Kid you need to leave."I say growing frustrated with her.

"No." she says once again.

"KID LEAVE!" I scream at her enraged with her stubbornness.

"No!" she exclaims. She lifts her hand.

-Poof! - I look around I see nothing. I shake my head and walk towards the brat. As I come closer I hit something hard. I fall back from impact.

"OW!"I yell rolling on the floor holding my face. A small giggle came from in front of me. I look up to find the girl smiling.

"What have you surround yourself with?" I exclaim getting yup.

"I'm not surrounded by anything; I've enclosed you in a box." She says getting on top the box.

"Get me out of here now!" I yell. She shakes her head no.

"Why not?" I ask with a frown.

"Because you need to calm down." She says. I could feel my eye twitch again. I look around and find everyone ignoring the situation completely.

"Ugh!" I exclaim pissed. The girl just sits there staring off into space.

"FIRE, SKY!"I exclaim knowing those two were somewhere in the shadows. And like two ghost, they come out from somewhere in the shadows. Fire is the first one I see. Fire wore her lutenent badge as she always did and came forward. Behind her followed my second lutenent, Sky.

"Yes Captain?"Fire asks with her calm face.

"Get me out of this stupid box!" I exclaim with rage. Fire just stared blankly at Sky who just shrugged.

"My lady I don't think we should do that, in your state of anger at the moment." Fire says coming to stand in front of the box. My eye twitches with annoyance.

"Get me out of here before I call _him_." I say knowing well that they understood perfectly because both of their faces went pale. Sky turned towards the kid, he took her hand and got on one knee.

"Please madam will you let our captain go?" he asks her in his player voice.

"No." she says showing no emotion to his voice. She shook him off and crossed her arms across her breast.

"Please miss let her go." Fire intends.

"No."

"Ketpachi!" I yell. Fire and Sky both go pale as I yell for the captain of the eleventh squad. I smile as I hear the evil laugh come nearer to the meeting room.

"HAHAHA." I hear behind me. I turn around before the wall explodes into a million shards of rock. I cover my eyes expecting to be hit by rocks but I forgot that I was being protected by a box. I watched as everyone got behind me, as a tall man walked through the side wall. I smile at the man who was standing with a huge grin on his face, and a small child on his shoulder.

He looks down at me still smiling.

"Hello Ketpachi." I say to one of my closest friends and also one of my combat trainers.

"Hello Amaya." He says coming closer to me. He reaches out to grab me but is stopped when his had hits the box. He looks confused for a moment then pokes the box with his kitana.

"Who is the big creepy guy with the eye patch?" I hear from above me. I look up at the girl surprised. I looked back at Kentpachi. He had his head down. I tilt to the side trying to see his expression, but I fall back as he throws his head back and laughs. I look at him with a dumb expression.

"Kenny I don't like that girl she's mean." Kentpachi's lutenent says to him as she gets down from his shoulder. He smiles down at his lutenent.

"Tch she looks weak." He says to her. She pouts and goes to play with the remaining captains.

"Kentpachi can u please get me out of here?" I ask him.

"Can't you get out by yourself?" he asked me. I look down embarrassed.

"I left Saouga in my office." I explain blushing. "Can you get me out or not?" I ask impatiently.

"Of course I can, but what will you give me in return?" he ask with an evil grin. I return the evil grin knowing what he wanted.

"I won't give you _that _but how about we fight." I say smiling evilly. He thinks about it for a moment then looks at me with a big grin.

"You're on." He says looking at the girl. He brings his sword down on the box and adds pressure on it, but it didn't break. I look at Kentpachi with wide eyes. He should have been able to break that.

"You can't break this box." She says suddenly. I look at her surprise.

"What do you mean you can't break it?" I ask.

"Just like I said it's unbreakable." She says lying down.

"That's impossible it has to break." I say.

"Gorilla man can't break it." She say insulting Kentpachi again. I look over to Kentpachi and sees he's no longer smiling. He's looking at her with a blank expression. I knew that look; he was not happy.

"Hey kid do you want to get yourself killed by Kentpachi?" I ask her without taking my eyes away from Kentpachi. I look at her for an instant and see her staring at me with a confused expression. I look back at Kentpachi and see him bring his sword down. I look over at the child, ready to see her blood run over my head, but she was asleep and Kentpachi's sword was being reflected by another box. I knock on the top of the box. The girl wakes up and looks at me with a daze expression.

"Yes?" she ask.

"Did you just fall asleep when Kentpachi was about to kill you." I ask her confused. She looks over at Kentpachi who was still struggling with trying to break the stupid box.

"Seems so." She says with a stupid look on her face.

"Ugh!" I hear her say. My eyes widen as I feel the change in Kentpachi's spiritual pressure. I turn quickly to see that Kentpachi has taken off his seal. Unlike me Kentpachi can take off the seal the head Captain placed on him.

"Kentpachi stop this!" I say knowing well he can't control his spiritual power.

"AHAHAHA." He laughs as his spiritual power surrounds him.

-CRACK- I hear from above me. I stare up in astonishment as the first box's cracks and then he brings down the sword onto my box and breaks it quickly.

"Ah!" I hear beside me but I don't look over because a sudden pain spreads over my body. I feel myself fall back as the pain spreads throughout my body. I felt the hard floor take all my air away

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream as my body goes into a painful state and the rest of my air leaves my body. I feel two sets of arms wrap around me.

"Captain!" I hear someone exclaim, but I ignore the person. I try to concentrate on the pain. This pain was something I had never felt before. I had experienced something similar to this many times, but not to the point where I was struggling for air. I breathed heavily trying to get more air but it seemed as I was chocking.

"We need to get air into her!" someone exclaims with exclaims with worry.

-GASP! - I feel myself fill my lungs with air. I take a few more gulps of air before the pain subsided and I felt better. I focused my vision on the people hovering over me. I see my two lutenents staring down at me with worried expressions. I could feel my mouth turned into a small smile. They both sigh in relief as they see me smile. I turn my head to the side to see who had made that noise while I was going into my painful attack.

I stare wide eye as I see the girl with a long gash in her right arm. She brings her right arm next to the gash and closes her eyes. A strange green light comes from her hand as her wound closes up and heals completely. I stare in astonishment as her wound healed without leaving a single mark of it existence.

"Captain are you alright?" I hear fire whisper. I ignored her at first still staring at the girl. She had just healed herself with a captain level healing technique. This child is gifted.

"Amaya what's wrong?" I hear someone say blocking my view of the child.

I look up in surprisement, at first. I smiled who it was.

"Nothing you baka." I say trying to sit up, but wince with pain. I fall back and expect to hit the floor again but three sets of arms catch me. I smile at all of them.

"M y lady this is the worst attack you've ever had." Sky says slowly placing me on the floor again.

"I know." I say smiling softly.

"You baka, you better stay like that until you feel better." Ichigo says frowning at me.

"Fine, mother." I mutter under my breath.

"Damn brat." He says hitting my head lightly with his fist. I smile up at him.

"ICHIGO!"I hear someone scream as they tackle him to the ground. I stare wide eyed as Ichigo is being molested by a girl.

"Ah!" I hear Ichigo scream as his air is being taken away, by a child squeezing his body.

"Shadow let Ichigo go, before you kill him." Someone says from some other direction.

"You're also here?" she asks the person.

"Shadow…. Let go." Ichigo says struggling for air.

"Oh sorry." She says letting go. I stare at Rukia as she came into the room. She looks around looking at the situation. Then she spots me. She rushes over to my side in an instant.

"Onee-san* what happen?" she asks going into a panic.

"Rukia I'm fine, do not worry."I say trying to calm my step imouto.*

"If onii-san finds out he'll be enrage because you were injured again." She says with a worried again. I smile up at Rukia. She looked so much like her older sister, and she acted so much like her as well.

"Don't worry I'll handle Biyakuya, and it was one of my attacks so he'll understand." I say explaining to her. She stared wide eyed at me.

"I thought that those attacks were gone." She says with worry in her voice.

"I thought so too, but it seems I was mistaken." I say.

"Captain are you feeling better?" Fire asks me. I try to sit up and sat up completely. I smile at all of them. I look over to where Ichigo sat with girl.

"Ichigo since it seems that your greatly acquainted with her then take her back to the human world." I say no longer being able to stand the child.

"Onee-san did you forget that Ichigo is suppose to stay in the soul society for a long period of time?" she asks as I remember.

"Shit, yes I had forgotten." I say pushing my bangs out o f my face. Ichigo was supposed to stay in the soul society for a time because he was in some kind of trouble in the human world. Baka left his body out in the street again.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Rukia asks. I sigh not wanting to say this because at the moment I didn't want to have that little twit anywhere near me, but it seemed I didn't have a choice.

"Kentpachi can you help me support myself?" I ask holding out my arm for him to take. He shook his head and pulled me onto my feet. He kept a secure arm around my waist as I stood. A pain surged threw my whole body. I took a deep breath trying to steady myself. I look at Ketpachi and smiled evilly. He returned the smile knowing what was coming.

"Well I guess the brat has to stay at my manor." I say scrunching up my face.

"I'm not a brat." I hear her say. I ignore her and continue.

"Ichigo until things cool down over in the human world you're going to keep this kid company, and if you have to go on a mission just dump her at the fourth division building." I say making a note that I needed to talk to captain Unohana.

"Ah why me?" he ask with a lazy expression.

"Well for one she's clinging to you like a frighten child would to their mother and also because I don't want her to have to be stuck with someone she doesn't know." I say. He pouts not really likening the idea of being stuck with the brat. I look over to where Fire and Sky stood and my smile widen with excitement.

"You two will also be stuck with babysitting duty. Make sure she doesn't go around wondering in different sections of the thirteen divisions building and make sure to stay clear of Mayuri because he'll want to get his hands on her for unknown reasons." I say knowing the Captain of the twelfth division very well.

"Yes ma'am." The both say in unison. I look up at Kentpachi again and smile evilly again.

"One more thing my lutenents," I say giving them a very well known evil expression. "You two will be in Kentpachi's division under Kentpachi's command for two months, where you will reactive your punishment from Kentpachi." I say knowing them both. They both went pale knowing that their previous Captain was no one to go easy on punishment.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Kentpachi says giving them his evil smile.

"NOOO!"

* * *

><p>*Onee-san- older sister<p>

*Imouto- is younger sister

So this is my first story I have ever written so I hope you like it.

Oh P.S

Biyakuya should make an appearance next chapter, I hope.

So please tell me what you think of my story and tell me what I need to work on so I can make the next chapter better.

-Amaya

thank you to my dear friend for letting me burrow her character


End file.
